


A bitter flavor

by AyakoSheep



Category: Miitopia
Genre: Gore, sadfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyakoSheep/pseuds/AyakoSheep
Summary: Long time no see! Been meaning to write something for awhile, but haven’t been feeling it. (Well of course until noe, Lol.) As always if you notice any error or have feed back, let me know!





	A bitter flavor

The sage traveled through the darkest hall of the castle, his hair radiating a silver shimmer. His heart was filled with dread, but they forced their face to remain in ease. 

The beating in his heart was rhythmic. Thump. Thump. Thump.  
Such a beautiful sound the creatures that hid in the shadows could hear. Such a beautiful sound that need to be put to a pause forever. 

His student had traveled these halls before them, their fate was unknown as their friends had left them behind. The sage was determined to find them, even if it meant spending decades of searching.

The halls grew darker and darker. And the shadows ate the brick away till the sage was in complete darkness. The fear prodded at his heart, but he continued forth.

A soft splashing noise echoed under his feet. “Water?” They though? “But there’s no water here, just lava lands....”

They stumbled around in the dark, the splashing wouldn’t cease. He rested his hand on the wall only to recoil and fall over what he thought was a missed placed brick. Although, bricks are not soft and squishy.

His hand traveled to their face to push back his hair, but a repulsive smell radiated off it. They heaved at the smell of it, the smell was everywhere. It was on the wall, the floors, their body. His hands wrapped tightly around his stomach as they vomited stomach fluids, leaving him gasping and wheezing.

The sage could no longer wander around in the complete abyss. He rose his hands into a prayer to the mighty Lord.

“ My Lord, bless me with thou grace! Glorious Luster!”

His hands grew a shining light that reflected against the shining red walls that oozed onto the ground. 

They say the Lord blesses those with great visions, but who is to say those visions are glorious to the beholder?

The sage’s heart made no delicious thump. A deafening silence filled the hall, as he was bestowed a glorious sight. 

The skin was grey in hue, its hair had ashen after the hours of decay. The blood oozed out of eye sockets of the corpse, its mouth was wide open with a gaping hole through the back of their head. The nails on its fingers were peeling back, leaving raw flesh to rot away. The guts of the corpse were strained across the floor, bits of it were on the sage’s shoes.

The sage crawled close to the corpse until they were eye to eye. It’s empty stare filled the sage’s vision. 

“Mary... Mary...”

He sobbed to the corpse, pressing its head into his chest. He stroked his student’s hair in a comforting manner, like a mother holding her crying son.

His nails dug into the corpse’s flesh. His heart accelerated, so much so that it could shake the ground. The injustice that filled his soul and left bitterness in his heart would cause him to howl to the Lord one last time. 

“Mary!”

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see! Been meaning to write something for awhile, but haven’t been feeling it. (Well of course until noe, Lol.) As always if you notice any error or have feed back, let me know!


End file.
